


Between Borders

by Sesshomarudogdemon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshomarudogdemon/pseuds/Sesshomarudogdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The border was created to prevent demons from attacking and killing humans. No interaction was allow between the two races, but what happens when Rin, a human girl wakes up in the west, surrounded by demons? How will she react to beings she always believe to be evil? And what will she do when she starts to develop feelings for one of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Borders

_The noise of heavy footsteps and dripping of water is what woke young Rin at dawn, she slowly rise from her futon. Her eldest brother was washing himself with the water basin that laid in the corner of their small hut. The rustle of the blanket sliding off alerted him to her._

_“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said apologetically._

_Rin scan the hut and notice that the other two futons were neatly folded on their spot._

_“Where are father and Jiro?”_

_“They headed out.”_

_“So early? Why?”_

_His eyes focus solely on the water basin, “Father didn’t think it was something to concern yourself with.”_

_“What didn’t father wanted me to know Shuichi?” She asked in a near panic this time._

_Shuichi sighed, “Today is the day I’ll be joining the royal army.”_

The noise of chopping follow by cursing is what woke Rin up. She gasped as she remember her dream, no not a dream a memory. It has been 5 years since Shuichi made that announcement. Shuichi try to explain to her that he would be protecting them if he guard the boarders from demons invaders. Rin being 10 years old at time knew how dangerous demons were and what it would mean if they cross this far from the boarders. She however didn’t want her big brother to leave and try to tell him that the demons never travel this far east though no matter her plead he went anyway. She only saw him twice after that and she could see his change, he was not as light hearted and he now view everything seriously.

Rin folded her futon neatly and exited the hut, the sun was already high in the sky. She mentally groaned, she overslept again, if she kept this up her father will be most unpleasant. She turned to the sound of chopping and saw her brother Jiro trying to chop fire wood and failing miserably. He either cut them unevenly which makes them useless or he was close to amputating himself, this whole process was followed by cursing. Rin had to stifle a laugh, Jiro was not one for labor much to their father disappointment, he always stated that he will never be able to find a wife if he couldn’t do things properly.

“Father will not be pleased with this,” She stated as she stared at the uneven fire wood pile to one side.

“Looks like sleepy beauty has finally woken,” Jiro teased, he was the second oldest and unlike Shuichi and Rin who look more alike he was different. His hair was a dark black and his eyes were dark green unlike Rin whom eyes were dark brown. From what she heard he look a lot like their decease mother.

Jiro always commented that she had beauty to attract any male. Rin always took the compliment nonchalantly not actually believing his words, though she had many suitors. She took this as being that she was one of the few remaining available females in the village and nothing more. Her father always joke saying that she better marry quickly before she becomes too old that no one would want her. She always brush those words off.

“Stop with your tease,” She smile gently as she continued to stare at the uneven logs, “What are you going to do about those?”

Jiro struck the cutting stump with his ax and left it there, “I’m going to use it of course.”

Rin sighed, “Jiro, father will scold you for this.”

Jiro shrugged, “Not everyone can be the perfect son like Shuichi.”

He started resenting him once he left for the army. Their father was as proud as a father could be to know that his son was bringing his family honor. Since Shuichi left, their father was working Jiro harder for him, having him pick the slack that was left behind by their eldest brother. Before anymore words can be exchange by the siblings their father enter the clearing near their hut. He was an imitating looking guy, who seem to wear a permanent scold. A stranger would think that he was never happy or light hearted.

Their father narrowed his eyes as he saw the pitiful pile Jiro had made, “What is this mess?”

“Fire wood father,” Jiro answered politely.

He scoffed, “Your brother would’ve done better.”

Jiro tensed at his words, Rin thought that their father was being harsh. It was no secret that Shuichi was his favorite son, but he shouldn’t keep reminding Jiro of that. Rin wanted to point this out, but knew she would get scolded for it. A woman have no say on what a man does or say.

Jiro bowed, “My apologies father, I will restart these.”

He nodded, his eyes soften as he saw Rin, “There is my little girl; did you sleep well?”

Rin smile slightly, relieve he didn’t scold her for oversleeping. She glance at Jiro and suddenly felt guilty, Jiro was glaring at her. Their relationship was strenuous at times, Rin was their father little girl and he treated her as such. Jiro was never treated as kindly, not the way her or Shuichi have been treated. Jiro felt like an outcast and the last thing she needed was for her brother to think of her as a spoiled girl.

“I’m fine father. I should really get started on the laundry,” She added, hoping this would ease Jiro jealousy.

Their father nodded in approval, “Alright, but afterwards we will need to discuss about future arrangements.”

Rin mentally groaned, she knows what “future arrangements” her father was talking about. Rin was able to hold off her suitors. Her father even let her decide if she wanted to marry. Of course now he has change his mind after all Shuichi is off at the boarders with no guarantee that he’ll get a wife and he consider Jiro a disappointment which no woman would want. So it was up to Rin to continue their family legacy. He wanted her to settle down with a husband before as he usually say “his time is up”.

“As you wish father,” Rin quickly left for the hut.

* * *

* * *

The sound of the river current always sooth Rin, her ideal location to wash was less than convenient, no one in her village would dare venture so far to wash laundry which became her reason to come in the area, many fear being slain by bandits or worse a demon. She prefer solitude than being with the other women in the village. If she would have joined them they would have less than subtle hints on who she should marry. Truth be told she was the only one of marriageable age that didn’t choose a husband yet and the women found that strange. She decided to prolong the laundry washing as long as possible for hope that the suitor her father thought was suitable for her would get bored of waiting and leave. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t realized the noise of animal activities cease to exist.

* * *

_Pitiful,_ was the demon lord thought as he stared at the human village on his perch on a tree. He could easily kill these humans before they became aware of his presence. Crossing the human borders was easy enough, the size of their wall was impressive he admits, but they have a lack of vigilance. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the inferior beings mindlessly going about their activity unaware of the danger looming over them. How did these humans last as long as they did was beyond him, they were as defenseless as a baby without armors or weapons. What irritated him the most was that the humans consider themselves superior because they were higher in numbers and that they killed a few inferior demons.

He was about to leave his perch when the wind current blew past him and a certain scent caught his attention. The scent was further from the village than he thought a human would have the courage to go. Curiosity won over and he followed the scent to its owner.

The sight that met him was a curious one, from what he learn of humans was that they prefer to be in groups so they would feel more secure, especially the women, they never venture far from the village and would always depend on men for protection. Sesshomaru scoff at the thought, they were mindless creatures in his eyes. Lesser demons had more freewill than these humans.

The woman he was watching seem to contradict everything humans did. She was not safely at the outskirts of the village gossiping, like what silly humans do. If he strike her down now the village would have not heard her scream. He was tempted to do it too, she was foolish to wonder so far. He couldn’t however. She may be foolish, but he was not as cold hearted as to kill a defenseless child. He watched as she finish her silly tasks of washing attires.

She lifted the woven basket and sighed, he saw a look of apprehension as she stared at the village direction. Odd, no human has ever shown that look to their own home, the woman was a strange curiosity. He watched until only her scent was the only thing that linger. He narrowed his eyes at her direction, being curious about a human woman was pointless. She would die regardless; if it wasn’t from their short feeble lives than it would be from their own kind.

The last thing he wanted was to become like his father who had an infatuation with a human woman which ultimately lead to his downfall. He turn and left for the western lands.

* * *

Rin was slow to arrive home, much to her father annoyance. Unfortunately her suitor was still waiting with a patient smile.

“Ah, this must be the lovely Rin. It’s a pleasure, my name is Takemaru.”

“Hello,” Rin reply. She saw her father expectant expression and just realize what he had done. It took all her will power to not blow up in his face. Her father knew she was not interested in the village boys, they seem far too eager for her affection. This man in front of her was a soldier in the royal army the same army that her older brother joined.

“I’ve explain the situation to Shuichi and he was more than happy to help. Takemaru is a trusted soldiers, he is the captain of the royal army,” Her father explained happily.

“You are Shuichi captain. I apologize that you came here for nothing,” She said bowing politely at the man.

Takemaru shook his head, “Do not decide yet. I will be in the inn for a few days.”

Before Rin could reply that her decision was made her father interrupts, “She will think on it.”

Takemaru stood up from his sitting position, “I look forward to her decision.”

Both men shook hands before the soldiers left.

“Great man, he will treat you right,” Her father said once Takemaru left.

“I felt as if you sold me to this man.”

“Nonsense, he has an honorable occupation and he is brave as well as strong. He will protect you and whatever children you may have.”

Rin stared at her father in shock, “You speak as if I already said yes to his proposal.”

Realization hit her as she stared at her father you seem to hold no regrets, “You didn’t!”

“You are of the age that require you to have a husband.”

“You didn’t mind when I rejected the village boys,” Rin explained.

“Exactly, they are immature boys without a noteworthy occupation. Takemaru is 10 years your senior which makes him suitable. His life is set and it will make me relax to know that you are well taken care of once I am gone.”

Rin stared at her father sadly, “That will not happen for a long time.”

He chuckle, “one may never know and I do not trust Jiro with your future… I am only looking out for your well-being you know that right?”

Her father look so genuine she couldn’t deny him, “Yes father.”

Her father slowly caress her left cheek, “You remind me so much of your mother.”

Rin had to force back her tears at the comment, he always mention many times before that her personality was the spitting image of her late mother and she has always taken that to heart. She would try this arrangement for him.

* * *

“Mi’lord you have return!” The green imp exclaimed far too loudly.

Sesshomaru refrain from cringing at the high shrill voice. His golden eyes were the only movement he made as he survey the area, “Where is Inuyasha?”

The imp was surprise at the question before answering, “That half-brother of yours never listen to your orders. He is so unruly I wonder how you could tolerate him…”

Sesshomaru glare stopped the imp rambling, “Were you not order to keep him in your sight, Jaken?”

Jaken shrank from his lord sharp tone, “My apologies Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is not one to listen.”

Sesshomaru eyes narrow, “You do not know where he is do you?”

Jaken bowed as low as possible, “Please forgive me mi’lord.”

Before Sesshomaru could physically reprimand the imp the air current blew towards him. A specific scent caught the dog demon attention. He decided to leave Jaken to his groveling and followed the scent to its owner. The walk wasn’t long, he stopped by a tree and calmly look up.

“So the mighty lord decided to grace me with his presence,” the voice said sarcastically, his eyes remaining close as he laid on the tree branch.

“Your sarcasm is unwanted Inuyasha.”

“Tsk, what is it that you want?” Inuyasha eyes open to stare at his brother.

“You were told to stay put, yet you disobey me.”

“I am not your servant like Jaken, I do not have to listen.”

“That may be so, but I made a promise to father to keep you from harm.”

Inuyasha grunted, “I do not need your protection Sesshomaru.”

“You are a pup that is still learning to use his claws.”

Inuyasha quickly took that as an insult, “What did you say?”

“I do not need to repeat myself,” He turn from him and walked away. He knew Inuyasha would be furious, he had no control of his emotions, a curse for being half-human.

He heard Inuyasha moving towards him rapidly ready to strike. Sesshomaru did not need to see him as he quickly grip his throat with a single hand. Inuyasha gasp in shock. Sesshomaru quickly slam Inuyasha to a nearby tree. Inuyasha grunted from the impact. Both of his hands grip at his brother arm.

“Listen well Inuyasha, though our father blood run through your vain you are still a half-demon. You will never be stronger than me,” He saw the look of hurt from the comment, but Sesshomaru continued anyway, “However, I can teach you to become formidable to your opponent. Tessaiga is your advantage and if wield properly you can become strong. I can train you physically, but Tessaiga secrets is for you to unveiled,” his grip loosen letting Inuyasha fall to the ground.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck as he glared at his arrogant brother retreating form, “Why do you even bother to help me? You think lowly of humans and think worse of half-demons.”

Sesshomaru stopped, “No matter how dirty your blood is you are still my kin, be proud of being part of father legacy.”

Inuyasha was shock, the comment was insulting but he did complimented him at the same time. He stared at his annoying older brother retreating form and decided that the smartest move was to follow him. He is not ignorant enough to believe him, a lonely half-demon can survive on his own in a land that is inhabited by many demons that would love to sink their claws into him, after all half-demons aren’t respected anywhere. With that thought he followed Sesshomaru.

 

 


End file.
